One More Chance in Love
by NiteWolf 0
Summary: Ember the Dragoness sits and ponders, wondering about things, wondering about the future, wondering if there is one more chance..in love.


**One More Chance in Love**

**Disclaimer**: The characters does not belong to me as they belong to the original Spyro the Dragon series publishers - Sony Computer Entertainment. The characters here are © by Eurocom, Traveller's Tales, and Amaze Entertainment.

**Author's Note**: I went on ahead and published this. I'm not sure if this is going to be left as a short story, or an introduction to a long story, as I MIGHT write up another chapter. I would also like any critique of this from anybody.

* * *

A happy heart is what always brings good things to the table. A loving heart shares affections, caring, kindness, and felicity; however, not everyone could keep that kind of heart. There was a pink dragoness that carried the opposite: a sad and lonely heart.

From the dragoness's appearance she looked rather matured, and she had yellow horns, which slanted backwards. Although she had pink scales for her figure, her neck, chest, and below the tail were shining yellow.

She looks up at the sky and the sun shining into her blue eyes, causing them to squint. Her chest rises, inhaling some air and exhaling a soft sigh. Her chest also exposes a necklace that she wears with a heart-shape rock glowing dark purple.

Approximately 200 years ago, she managed to find this shape from a broken dark gem. At first, she thought it would be good for an engagement ring. Instead she preferred it as a necklace, thus replacing the previous necklace, which was a blue heart-shaped gem necklace she had worn when she was a lot younger.

The Dark Gem was once the power of dark evil that was possessed by an antagonistic sorcerer named Red, a dragon elder banished from the dragon world so many years ago. It was not long after his defeat that he passed away. Just after his passing, the dragoness was distraught to learn that this once evil red dragon was her biological grandfather. Years have passed of course; although, she did not believe that he was her grandfather, she still carries this truth in her heart today. Additionally, although she was related to him, she does not think or feel as evil as the dragon elder himself.

On the other hand, the Dark Gem itself was once smashed into bits right in front of her by someone who was a brave, mischievous dragon, and who was the one to defeat Red years ago. She has always thought that he was a very handsome and strong purple dragon.

Today, she knows that back then she was only young and naïve, and perhaps did not understand. Since she had easily fallen for him, some would consider it a "schoolgirl crush." Although he had succeeded in smashing the gem, she did not want him to wander off to a swamp, fearing first for his safety and not wanting to lose a chance of seeing him again.

The purple dragon, however, did not share the same feelings as she did. He had always looked at her as a friend. Eventually, she had her eyes laid on someone else, whom the purple dragon helped hook them both up together. He was an armadillo, named Bandit. She was very happy to be with him for the longest of time. Sadly, he was not a dragon race; therefore, his life span could not range as much as dragon years. The dragoness did not care how old or elderly he got, she wanted to love, care, and be with him until he could no longer breathe. When the time came for him to pass, her heart has became what it is today: sad and lonely.

Moreover, she still has a red dragon named Flame that she always enjoyed passing time with, especially for training. Whenever he trains her, he makes sure she could defend herself. Maybe, just maybe, there is a possible hidden power within her. She loves him as well. Loving each other as mates, however, forbidden between the two, because they are not friends or strangers, they are brother and sister. In the years since Bandit passing on, she had become more of an explorer. She still wants someone to be beside her, someone who can love her to love him back, and to have a family of their own. Sadly, there are not a lot of dragons out there. Until then, no matter what, the pain remains in her heart.

Her mind begins drifting off, thinking that there is still a chance to cure the pain she has been enduring for many years now. There was one dragon that may be able to love her. She quickly shakes her head, because she remembers that years ago that he had not shared the same feelings that she did. Many years have past, and she is not the same dragoness she once was when she was a lot younger: sweet, outgoing, and sometimes unsettling. It is the present, and she has matured.

Now that she has grown up, being a stronger, exploring dragoness, her mind tells her that there might be a chance at love; additionally, she thinks about finding the love from the strong, handsome purple dragon that was once a hero to her. Looking down, the dragoness almost blushes from imagining him in her head. She feels her heart slightly racing in both anxious and excitement emotions. Within her heart she still has feelings for this purple dragon. Moreover, she feels that there is just one more chance in love for purple dragon, whose name was slowly mumbled out of the pink dragoness, "...Spyro..."


End file.
